ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindi Council planet
The Xindi Council planet was the home to the Xindi Council. Its location was top-secret, and the planet was located inside a security zone. The planet was located approximately fifty light years from the Sol system. The Council chambers were located in a fortress built into a mountainside by the Xindi-Avians sometime in the 2nd millennium BC. The fortress was two kilometers above ground level and was perfectly concealed by the cloud layer that surrounded it. The only way in was through the air. After the Xindi superweapon's location on Azati Prime was discovered by the Humans, it was moved to the Council planet. It was located in a large underground facility in a rocky portion of the planet. ( ) File:Xindi Council planet surface.jpg|The surface of the planet in detail Background information In the script for , the Council chamber is referred to as "A large, dark chamber with a donut-shaped table in the center." It is then stated in the script that "graphics on the table-top" dimly illuminate the Xindi sitting there. However, no such graphics actually appear in the final version of the room. The set for the Council chamber was built especially for the ENT Season 3 premiere and remained standing throughout the entirety of that season. ("The Xindi" text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) Production Designer Herman Zimmerman noted, "It wasn't taken down until just before the last show." ( , p. 55) The set was situated on Paramount Stage 8. ( text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) Since the production staffers were at first unsure how the Council chamber would work, it was decided only retroactively that the room's designers had been the now-extinct Xindi-Avians. "At the time we knew that there were Insectoids and Reptilians," remembered Herman Zimmerman, "so there's a certain look of spurs in the columns, for instance; later on, that didn't work at all as Insectoid or Reptilian, but it worked fine for Avians because talons are like spurs–so we feel we kinda lucked out in choosing that as a ''leit motif." ( , p. 55) Herman Zimmerman was additionally instrumental in designing the Council chamber's other features, including its access points. "''We had a discussion about '' ," he recollected, "''because I've always admired the triangular doorways there, and we emulated a variation .... On the columns made up the doorways, there's a little spot where it juts out, and then juts out again; and the spaces between them get wider as you go from the ceiling to the floor. It's a minor thing–as most environmental things are in design, you don't notice it unless it's wrong! So if you accepted it, then we did our job. We designed the table after some kind of organic fluid look, as much as we could do with ordinary carpentry. The whole room was designed so there were no parallel walls, for instance; it was a kind of a dead room, soundwise; it was an interesting way to make a council chamber seem a little more eerie, because people walked down the halls or across the room and there's no footfalls, there's no sound." ( , p. 55) de:Xindi-Ratsplanet nl:Xindi Raad planeet Category:Planets Category:Delphic Expanse